The Romantic Adventures of Kari Kamiya: Volume One
by kate problem
Summary: Hikari Kamiya is a successful fashion photographer. Takeru Takaishi is a successful author who has just published his latest novel Hikari's Light. When Vogue is doing a spread on Takeru, they call in the best photographer they have. What will happen when


**The Romantic Adventures of Kari Kamiya: Volume One**

**kitetherescue**

**Summary:** Hikari Kamiya is a successful fashion photographer. Takeru Takaishi is a successful author who has just published his latest novel _Hikari's Light_. When Vogue is doing a spread on Takeru, they call in the best photographer they have. What will happen when Kari and TK meet again? And who is Andrea Mondor?

**Pairings:**

Takari

Taiora

Koumi

Daiyako

Matt x OC

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, save for Shelby Ward, Andrea Mondor, Sarah Ferry, and Josh McCrillis.

This entire story will be written in Kari's point of view.

**The Beginning of the End**

Have you ever woken up one day and wondered how you got there? Kind of like 'Woah, this is my life now'? Well, that's where I am right now. However, this is not how I really expected to be when that moment hit me. For instance, I did not expect to have slept with my very attractive, very hungover, and _very gay _friend the previous night. Needless to say, there were large amounts of alcohol involved in said affair. It was a very strange thing to wake to really, the sound of Josh's vomitting in the bathroom, the fact that I very much lacked the skimpy underwear I had been wearing last night. Though I did not panic my friends, for such behavior will get one no where in such a situation. I simply stayed calm, cool, and collected.

"Did we sleep together last night!" Okay. So add pathological liar to my list of mental illnesses. Josh yelped as my hand collided with his bare, and quite lovely, chest. Add abuse to that same list. After a good seven or eight more blows, Josh grabbed my wrists.

"We were both drunk as hell, Kari," He explained in his quiet, calm voice. "And frankly, we both know that neither of us are getting any." For the record, I was getting _plenty_. "It was a night that was a result of sexual frustration." Where does he get this idea that I'm sexually frustrated? Honestly. "Meant nothing." Got that right.

"I'm not sexually frustrated, Josh!" He raised an eyebrow. Stupid Josh. I'm really not. I swear. "Fine," I relented. "So I am lacking a bit of passion in my life, but I'm just in a bit of a rut." I paused as the phone rang. Sighing, I picked it up.

"Hikari?" Leave it to Sarah to not even let me say hello. "Good." Leave it to Sarah to not even let me answer. "We need you to come in today." I groaned. "I know, I know. But it's for a rather important shoot. Some author who just published some book." I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Sarah to know absolutely nothing about anything that has to do with the written word. "So you'll do it?" I mhmed. "Great!" With a click, she was gone. And that is how you deal with Sarah Ferry, you let her do all the talking, make no comment that she can go into a long explanation about, otherwise you will die still on the phone with her. I hung up the phone, shaking my head as I made my way back into my room.

"Who was that?" I glanced over as Shelby stepped out of the bathroom, clad in only a towel. It was a wonder Josh was able to remain gay, living with her. Frankly, she was stunning. Shoulder-length blonde hair, blue eyes, tanned skin. She was the whole package. Stupid Shelby.

"Sarah," I answered, drawing open my my closet doors. "She wants me to go in to do a shoot of 'some author guy'." Shelby snorted.

"That certainly sounds like Sarah," She murmured, raking a hand through her damp hair. I nodded, giving a tired laugh. "You look awful," Shelby commented, a sly smirk on her face. "Who'd you bring home last night?"

"Josh," Shelby coughed, looking completely appalled.

"What?" I had to hold back a laugh. Shelby looked about ready to vomit.

"It was alcohol-induced. No worries, he's still straight as a circle," I assured her calmly, glancing up and down my rack of skirts. I selected a red a-line eith two large white buttons on the side.

"Was he," She paused, and I could tell she was blushing. "Good?" I rolled my eyes. Honestly, sometimes I thought Shelby's mind was only full of sex.

"Truthfully," I began, searching for a top. "I don't even remember. I _was _hammered, after all." Truthfully, I _did_ remember, and let's just say that I am no longer sexually frustrated. I gave a little 'aha', pulling out a white over-sized oxford shirt and a large red patent belt. I showed Shelby my selection, and she nodded approvingly. I padded to the bathroom, quite ready for a shower because I was sure I smelled like sex and booze.

"Good idea," Shelby offered, toothbrush hanging on her bottom lip. "You smell like sex and booze." Thank you Shelby. I shot her a glare before shutting the bathroom door behind me. Twenty minutes later, I deemed myself decent and was out the door. Frankly, owning a car in New York is relatively useless, and I was one of the lucky ones who's office was only a few blocks from my apartment. I arrived at the office after running into three shifty-looking men, two frighteningly large women, and a cross between the two. New York City.

"Ah, Hikari," It was good to see Sarah's warm face. She was a red-head, a year younger than I, and sweet as could be, though she did have the tendency to be a bit of a rambler. "Joyce wants you in the Studio, pronto." I mock saluted her, earning a smile, before rushing off to Studio One. When I was met with Joyce Noyce's not so warm face, I silently wished I was back at reception.

"You're late." Ouch. Frigid.

"Sarah called me only an hour ago," She cut me off. Stupid woman.

"Mr. Takaishi is over there," She pointed to where a tall, blonde man stood, talking animatedly with an assistant. "Get to work." I nodded, jumping a bit at her sharp bark. I scurried over to where Mr. Takaishi was, all too ready to get this shoot over with.

"Hello," I said, smiling a bit. "My name is-"

"Kari Kamiya," I was suddenly enveloped in a pair of strong arms. Alright, I know I'm famous and all, but this is a bit ridiculous. "How have you been Hika?" Hika. Only one person called me that. Oh. My. God.

"Takeru!" What should have come out as a dramatic gasp, came out as a shriek. He chuckled all the same.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Takeru?" I smiled shyly, feeling like a giddy school-girl.

"How have you been TK?" I emphasized the last two words.

"I've been good, just published a new book." I nodded, remembering that I was photographing an author. TK. The author. "And you?"

"I'm good." Gods he is attractive. Shut up, he's your best friend. Not _even_ your best friend anymore. But he _is_ attractive. Shut up!

"Good." He smiled warmly. "Looks as though you'll be taking my picture," He commented casually. Lucky me.

"Looks like." And that, my friends, was the beginning of the end.

Short, but sweet.

Next up: Who is this Andrea Mondor?

Review.


End file.
